


Piece by piece

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kathryn is soft for Seven, borg need to unwind too, seven loves jigsaws, shy seven, those two are so squishy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn goes to the Cargo Bay to unwind. There a Borg is currently doing just that in a most unexpected, precious way.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Piece by piece

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, even Kathryn can be soft. That side of hers usually comes out when a certain blonde's around.

A sigh leaves my lips. Those duty reports will be the death of me one of these days. Oh my, look at the time! My duty shift has ended twenty minutes ago.

I get up from my ready room chair, stretching my stiff limbs before exiting the room, walking to the turbo lift fortunately undetected. Good, no need for small talk then.

I wonder what she's doing at this moment...

My curiosity getting the best of me I state. „Deck 8, Cargo Bay 2.“

You're too damn smitten, Katie. I shake my head in disbelief at my own actions, the turbo lift coming to a halt, doors swishing open.

I walk over to the familiar Cargo Bay doors, looking around the room upon stepping through the threshold.

My steps halt at the sight to behold. Seven sits on the deck, focused on what looks like a huge jigsaw.

Carefully sitting beside her, my eyes widen once I recognize the image she's about to complete, gasping out.

„Eiffel Tower!“

She mumbles, cheeks rosy.

„You said you wanted to see it.“

I peck her cheek, grinning goofily.

„I did. Thank you, Seven.“

Her eyes meet mine.

"Anything for my Kathryn."


End file.
